Union of Tirannwn
The Union of Tirannwn was a team that Mar Ago (Gaz) established before and owned during Season 13. Overall Record History Overall (Entirety): 21-15-1, 1 UB (13), .58108 Overall (Regular Season): 19-14-1 (.57352) Overall (Post-Season): 2-1 (.66666) Season 13: 8-2 (2-0 postseason, UB) Season 14: 6-3-1 (0-1 postseason) Season 15: 5-7 (Eliminated) Ownership/Coaching History Season 13: Mar Ago (Owner), Burninater88 (Coach), Grossman III (Coach) Season 14: Burninater88 (Owner), Mar Ago (Coach), Gigs (Coach) Season 15: Burninater88 (Owner), Badiak (Coach), Kalen (Coach) Seasonal History Season 13 As part of the RFL's last draft, Gaz selected Grossman III, St Jimmy1087 and Badiak, the first of which selected the latter two and designed the team uniform: spider silk robe tops on dragonhide chaps. While the dragonhide fell out of favor over the Union's early seasons, the robe tops became an icon of the franchise, serving as part of a strong team identity in a league that saw entirely different casts of teams with every passing season. Despite a hot start to Union's inaugural season, Gaz sought out a trade with Aoil's Edgeville Eagles to acquire longtime friend Burninater88 in exchange for Grossman III. A subsequent rash of moves saw the gradual arrival of rookies Minkey, Dittrosbch, Fuchsy and Sam the Bear. While Minkey fizzled out before ever playing in a game, the latter three all enjoyed levels of production that far exceeded the standard of one who had never taken a snap of RFL football previously -- Dittrosbch particularly; he went on to earn the ROTS award. Alongside Burninater88, Gaz built a team with an identity of strong chemistry and strong performance that mutually benefited -- although the remainder of the league was quick to point out that having 7 players on a roster was a massive boon in the lag-dominated game of Runescape 2. Regardless, Gaz' Union went on to carry an 8-2 record to the second overall playoff seed, where they overcame the Rimmington Redskins of Gigs and the Varrock Rams of inaugural owner Sharnos to win the Season 13 United Bowl with an overall 10-2 record. Season 14 Faced with the issue of nearly every player on the Season 13 roster seeing a raise in their Player Grade, Union was forced to re-stock their roster. While Fuchsy and Sam the Bear willingly walked from the team, Jimmy and Badiak were both forced to reluctantly move on. Union initially decided to retain Burninater88 as owner in addition to Dittrosbch and Gaz, moving into the free agency period. This plan was quickly warped: Gaz' role in the Emma Incident resulted in a lenient 8-game ban to begin the season, which resulted in Burn's release of Gaz to relieve his dead-weight B-grade cap hit. Burn used the money saved from cutting Gaz to signing free agent Gigs, in addition to reclaiming the still-teamless Badiak. The team moved forward with this roster, later claiming the recently-reactivated Nick Narnia. The unit ultimately struggled in the absence of ex-owner Gaz; Dittro was ultimately traded to the Lletya Lions, and a frustrating bout of inactivity outside of Burn's watch (the owner was frequently kept from games due to employment commitments) frustrated the entire league as well as the team; Badiak retired after the 6th game-to-be of the season was forfeited and proceeded to sit out the remainder of the season. Union went on to make the playoff cut as the 3rd-ranked team at 6-3-1, but lost to the Fremennik Fury in the qualifier game. Season 15 The Union struggled to return in Season 15 -- Burninater88 did not make the initial 6-team ownership cut and had to assemble a team independently to bring before council review. His team, at the time of the presentation, included himself, the lone returner Badiak, Socom_3_Kid, GermanSmarts and Windshire. Neither Windshire or GermanSmarts followed through with signing with the team -- the latter had succumbed to inactivity for no apparent reason -- and Socom_3_Kid failed to make the first half of each of the first two games, leading the Union to stumble to an unlikely 2-1 record with help from FA acquisition Fuchsy. Over the course of these games, Badiak broke the single-game record for receiving touchdowns (12), as well as accumulated another 13 total touchdowns (11 passing, 1 rushing, 1 INT returned) in his lone QB appearance, while owner Burn broke the single-game record for total touchdowns (13). This unlikely fortune would not extrapolate over the entire season. A decline in Badiak's production during the middle of the season, in addition to a self-righteous attempt to market himself in exchange for more quality players for Union, resulted in a trade to the Fremennik Fury of Tigereye6904 in exchange for Mesuit Ozil (Dench). Union would stumble to a disappointing 5-7 record down the stretch, failing to make the playoffs. The franchise would not return the following season; Burn had elected to move on to owning a new team: the Tree Gnome Village (TGV) le Verts. Category:RFL Teams